Seduciendo a Takuya
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Takuya sólo quería descansar y disfrutar un poco de paz, pero lo que le ocurre acaba siendo algo totalmente distinto a lo que tenía planeado. Oneshot con lemmon


**Advertencia:** Digimon en cualquiera de sus temporadas y mangas, así como sus personajes, no son de mi propiedad, ni pretendo reclamarlos de ningún modo, aunque ya ustedes lo saben XD.

**Seduciendo a Takuya**

Un muchacho caminaba tranquilamente por una solitaria vereda, estaba bastante agradado por la sensación de paz que ofrecía la naturaleza. El aroma del aire era fresco y relajante, el rumor lejano del trinar de las aves digimon eran una dulce melodía que llenaba de felicidad el alma y hacía olvidar toda preocupación o enfado que pudiese haber sentido antes. Takuya se apoya en el tronco de un pequeño árbol a la orilla de una arboleda de color verde vivo para descansar del largo camino que había recorrido para llegar allí, y lo único que hizo en un principio era disfrutar de los placeres que tan exquisitos eran a sus sentidos, pero un extraño gemido que jamás había escuchado antes irrumpe en la paz del niño elegido del fuego. Takuya da un respingo y empieza a buscar con la vista de dónde salió aquel inquietante gemido, da unos cuantos pasos mientras preguntaba en voz alta quién estaba por allí. Nadie responde.

Takuya: Qué raro. Daría lo que fuera por que hay alguien aquí. Estos sonidos no pueden ser de las hojas o de alguna piedra- se decía a sí mismo mientras seguía buscando.

El chico camina un poco dentro de la arboleda, pensando que tal vez aquellos gemidos eran de algún digimon que estuviese en algún problema ¿Y sí algún bebé digimon se cayó y le duele mucho como para moverse? ¿Qué tal si alguien, humano o digimon, estuviese en peligro de caer en alguna grieta profunda en la tierra cerca de allí? ¿Tal vez había algún digimon villano estaba causando problemas cerca? No. Por más increible que resultase para Takuya, nada de eso era el causante de aquellos extraños gemidos. Cuando llega finalmente a la fuente de aquel sonido, Takuya encuentra nada más y nada menos que a Zoe y Ranamon masturbándose a sí mismas pero estando juntas, gimiendo en voz baja y agarrando sus propios senos y apretándose los pezones. El niño elegido del fuego se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, sus ojos parecían que saldrían de sus órbitas mientras contemplaban los cuerpos desnudos de la humana y la digimon en el suelo, apoyando sus espaldas contra un árbol milenario que proveía de una enorme sombra que las pudiese cubrir de los ojos de cualquiera, pero ello al final no fue suficiente para ocultar lo calientes que estaban.

Takuya: ¿P-pero q-qué está pasando a-aquí?

Las dos féminas miraron un momento al chico, pero lejos de avergonzarse, gritar o algo parecido, empezaron a gemir con algo más de fuerza mientras empezaron a ponerse a cuatro patas. Se acercaron lentamente al muchacho, meneando lenta y sensualmente sus caderas y traseros. Ranamon emite un ligero ronroneo que asusta bastante a Takuya, que ya empezaba a hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Takuya: Emperen un momento, chicas. Podríamos hablarlo un momento antes de...

Zoe: Ya nos hemos cansado de esperar, Takuya- respondió la rubia con un tono lujurioso que casi no parecía el suyo-. Aunque no lo supieras, Ranamon y yo siempre nos hemos sentido atraídas por ti. Siempre hemos querido estar contigo, ya no solo a un lado de ti.

Ranamon: Eso dilo por ti, fea- la digimon acuática finalmente se acerca lo suficiente para sujetar el pantalón del muchacho para prevenir que escapara por si lo intentaba, aunque eso no hizo falta-. El caso es que ha llegado ya la hora de que complazcas este deseo que hemos sentido por ti todo este tiempo.

Takuya: ¿No deberían tomarse un tiempo para respirar tranquilas? Así como están, podría salirse todo de control.

Zoe: Eso es lo que queremos, Takuya- la rubia se pone de pie nuevamente y empieza a besar apasionadamente al chico.

Ranamon: En breve será mi turno, niña, así que no te pegues demasiado- empieza a bajar la cremallera del pantalón de Takuya y mete su mano dentro para agarrar su pene y empezar a estimularlo-. Oh, pero qué toco. Estoy segura de que este pequeño se sentía asfixiado. Lo liberaré y lo haré sentir bien- saca el miembro de Takuya y empieza a lamerlo.

Takuya: Alto... deténganse...- era lo poco que podía decir cuando lograba separar su boca de la de Zoe.

Ranamon: ¡Mira esto, humana tonta! El pequeño del humano está empezando a despertar. Parece que le gusta ser lamido, así que lo seguiré haciendo- se mete el pene del chico en la boca, empezando a intensificar las sensaciones que empezaban a poner muy nervioso y extraño a Takuya.

Zoe: Por el día de hoy eres nuestro, así que no se ocurra intentar irte, porque te daremos la mejor cogida que jamás hayas logrado tener. Sigue dándole una buena mamada, Ranamon, que yo me encargo de su cuello.

Takuya: Es-esperen... yo no...- antes de darse cuenta, ya el muchacho estaba tendido en el suelo con dos chicas totalmente desnudas, una devorando con hambre su pene y la otra lamiendo y mordisqueando suavemente su cuello.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para Takuya, quien ya había perdido la noción de todo mientras sentía sumisamente ese placer involuntario que le daban aquellas dos seductoras y calientes chicas. Sus lenguas recorriéndolo lo hacían sentir como nunca antes había sentido. Jamás había pensado en el sexo en el mundo humano, tampoco en el digimundo se había planteado que algo así le pudiese ocurrir.

La digimon era genial con el sexo oral, era una verdadera artista lamiendo y chupando el pene de Takuya, y Zoe pasó de lamer el cuello de Takuya a posar su propia entrepierna sobre el rostro del chico, en una clara invitación a lamerla hasta que acabase viniéndose, a lo que él acabó aceptando, ya no había manera de que se pudiese negar.

Zoe: ¡Oh, sí! Ahora sí... estás... actuando como... debe ser, Takuya- decía en medio de leves y repetidos gemidos.

Ranamon: ¿Qué estás esperando para venirte? Quiero probar tu jugo de hombre ahora, niño- decía mientras masturbaba con vigor el pene del humano.

El chico sentía que poco a poco alcanzaba su límite, la manera en que lo excitaba la guerrera del agua era sencillamente demasiado como para ignorarla. No pudo gritar su corrida porque la vagina de Zoe le tapaba la boca, aunque ella sí aprovechó para gritar cuando le llegó su respectivo momento. La rubia se bajaría luego de ello, dando paso a Ranamon.

Ranamon: Espero que esos gemidos de la humana no sean poca cosa, quiero que me lamas con ganas, muchacho- toma sin dar tiempo la misma posición que poco antes tenía la rubia, y Takuya no ve otra que empezar a lamerla lo mejor que su inexperiencia le permitiera, aunque eso parecía ser suficiente a juzgar por los gemidos de la digimon- ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahh! No, no eran gemidos simples... Esto es... de verdad... ¡Ahhh!

Zoe: Mientras tanto yo tomaré la virginidad de Takuya, así que sólo disfruten por allí, yo me hago cargo del resto- la niña elegida del viento mete con algo de prisa y ansias el miembro de Takuya dentro de sí, soltando un alto gemido antes de empezar a moverse.

Ese trío era mucho más de lo que jamás hubiese soñado Takuya por sí mismo, ya lo sabía perfectamente. El sabor de las entrepiernas de Zoe y Ranamon era exquisito, y la manera en que sabían excitarlo lo podría hacer llegar a las nubes. Cuando antes era presa de los nervios y se resistía torpemente a tener sexo con las dos, ahora se movía por su propia cuenta y sostenía y agarraba con ganas los muslos y nalgas de la digimon para luego apretar como loco esos exquisitos pechos. Esperaba que aquello no llegase a terminar nunca.

Zoe: ¡Oh, síiiii! ¡Más duro! ¡Muévete más duro, Takuya!

Ranamon: ¡Sigue así! ¡Cógenos como si no hubiera un mañana!

El niño elegido del fuego no se hizo rogar nuevamente, ni siquiera hacía falta decirle aquello, aumentaba por su propia cuenta el ritmo de las lamidas y las embestidas a las dos chicas que lograron convertirlo con gran éxito en un fiero carnívoro hambriento de sexo. Nuevamente se vendría, esta vez dentro de Zoe, pero ni él ni ellas querían que esto parara. Ahora que conocía estos nuevos placeres, Takuya no tenía ningunas ganas de detenerse, sólo quería tirarse a sus dos provocadoras hasta el cansancio, que no parecía que llegara pronto. Se vendría una y otra vez dentro de la humana y la digimon, jugaría con sus pechos y pezones, y con cuanto punto sensible lograse identificar en la exploración de aquellos cuerpos femeninos. Estaba decidido que aquello no lo iría a olvidar jamás.

* * *

><p><strong>Algún tiempo después<strong>

El chico finalmente termina de tener sexo con Ranamon y Zoe, y acaba inconsciente. Fue breve el tiempo en que tuvo los ojos cerrados, pero una vez que los abre, no había ni rastro de las dos chicas que tanto lo excitaron por vez primera en su vida. Se preguntó qué habría sido de ellas, pero esa pregunta no la podría responder tirado en el suelo y desnudo como estaba, así que aprovechó el agua empozada de una enorme hoja que estaba cerca para lavarse, se vistió rápidamente y se fue trotando de ese lugar. Una vez lejos de la silenciosa arboleda, no tardó casi nada en encontrar a Zoe.

Zoe: ¿Pero en dónde te encontrabas, Takuya?- pregunta con un notorio dejo de enfado- Llevó casi medio día buscándote, pero por las tonterías que acostumbras hacer, siempre acabas separado de nosotros.

Takuya: No era para tanto, además tú...- frenó en seco lo que iba a decir, pues Zoe dijo que lo buscó medio día, algo que no tenía sentido- ¿Cómo es eso que me estabas buscando? Pero si tú y yo...

Zoe: ¡Pero nada! Nuestros amigos acaban de cenar en una aldea de Salamons que se encuentra cerca, y la líder de la aldea nos advirtió que ese lugar- señala la arboleda por la que pasó el castaño- está embrujado y que no debemos detenernos allí.

Takuya: ¿En serio? ¿Y qué más te dijo Salamon?- el chico empieza a sudar frío, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Zoe: En ese lugar, los que pasan suelen ser víctimas de un hechizo que consiste en que aparecen dos personas o digimon que sacan de ti el lado oscuro que menos sospecharías por un tiempo. No sé qué signifique eso realmente, pero no me gustaría averiguarlo.

Takuya: Ehhh... sí, yo t-tampoco desearía averiguarlo, jejeje- mintió con descaro al cuenta de lo que pasó en realidad.

Aquello era para ver (oír en este caso) y no creer. El mismo Takuya estuvo a punto de sentenciarse a sí mismo tratando de decirle a Zoe que acababan de tener un trío con Ranamon, y fue precisamente Zoe, su potencial verdugo, quien lo salvó sin darse cuenta. Todo fue en realidad una gran mentira, pero parecía demasiado real, las lenguas de ambas chicas, el interior de sus entrepiernas, sus gemidos, su excitación. Takuya se sintió demasiado tonto por haber caído inocentemente en una trampa como esa, pero peor aún era que no sería capaz de sacarse fácilmente esas imágenes de la cabeza, mucho menos cuando vea a Zoe, ni qué decir de Ranamon. Vaya desgracia pensaría, pues a pesar de saber lo que ocurrió, no pudo evitar sufrir una erección cuando vio a Zoe dar media vuelta y regresar a la aldea de los Salamon, el trasero moviéndose de Zoe era de pronto muy sensual y lo invitaba a tirársela ahí y ahora, pero como pudo se aguantó. Ese lado oscuro realmente tardaría un tiempo para dejarlo en paz, o acabaría obligándolo a violar a Zoe o a Ranamon. Sólo esperaba que fuese lo primero.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Mi segundo oneshot de digimon está listo, vaya que me tomó tiempo. Como sea, espero que les agrade esto que dejé para ustedes gratuitamente (¿Cómo podría sacar dinero de esto? Ni idea). Reviews, follows y favoritos se agradecen, y no me puedo creer que este es el primer lemon (hasta la última vez que leí) con Zoe incluída, pero no me llegué a esmerar tanto en buscar lo de Ranamon :p<p>

Hasta otra


End file.
